Bai Tou Xie Lao A Chinese Wedding Story
by LexaRose
Summary: HET AND YAOI! Wufei is having a traditional Chinese and Western wedding and has asked his best friend Duo to help him plan it. Duo starts reflecting on his failed relationships, and realizes his feelings for Heero, but can he make it work with the Perfe
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bai Tou Xie Lao: A Chinese Wedding Story Author: Alexis – mezzomonkey@earthlink.net Pairings: eventual 1+2+1/1x2x1; 5xOFC; 3x4x3; past 2xH; past 1xR Rating: let's say R for now, and perhaps NC-17 later on Warnings: shounen ai/yaoi; het; sap; fluff; angst of the romantic variety; language; fangirly Japanese Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and you people already know that! I do own this story, but the original idea is one of Sharon's delightful plot bunnies! Thanks for letting me adopt the lil bugger! Notes: "Bai Tou Xie Lao" is a Chinese phrase that is said to congratulate newly married couples. It translates roughly to "may you two grow old together, and be each other's companion when your hair is white". I thought it was a beautiful sentiment, and really summed up not only Wufei's relationship, but also the one developing between Heero and Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
February, A.C. 202 Duo rushed into Preventers Headquarters, eschewing his usual fifteen minute morning meander, which consisted of idle chit chat with various personnel and a cup of coffee. He made a direct beeline for Wufei's office, and then sat down on his desk when he discovered the other agent hadn't arrived yet. After five minutes of finger drumming and foot tapping, Wufei walked in with his usual efficient stride, and a slightly goofy smile which was rather out-of-place on the stoic ex-pilot. Duo remembered the first time he had seen that look on his friend's face, shortly after he had arrived dirtside from L2.  
  
~*Flashback*~ January, A.C. 199 He had been staying on Wufei's tiny pullout couch for a little over a week now, while getting his life back in order, going through the motions of joining the Preventers full-time, and looking for an apartment. Thus when his temporary roommate came home from HQ with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, he knew something had happened.  
  
"Well," Duo prompted. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to drag it out of you? This is part of my best friend prerogative. You will be telling me what's going on one way or another."  
  
Wufei's smile just got infinitesimally bigger, bordering on a grin. "I met someone."  
  
Duo's eyes widened at that admission. "What? That's great! Who's the lucky lady that managed to capture the attention of the workaholic known as Chang Wufei?"  
  
"Her name is Lin Jun Li, and she's a sketch artist working with me on my current kidnapping case. She's quite intelligent, and very good at what she does. The witness said her work was a startlingly good rendition of the suspect."  
  
"'Truth and strength', eh? No wonder you're interested in her. See, I told you those Chinese lessons didn't go in one ear and out the other. Well, what's the plan my man? When is Wu-bear the Chinese Sex God going to go in for the kill?"  
  
Wufei just rolled his eyes; he was much accustomed to his best friend's antics and odd sense of humor. "I've only just met her; I'd rather develop a friendship before trying to put any 'moves' on her as you put it."  
  
Suddenly serious, a genuine smile on his face, Duo put his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "I'm happy for you, man. Remember, I'm always here to talk to and for some patently poor romantic advice, should you ever need it." ~*End Flashback*~  
  
Grinning broadly, he hopped off the desk and bounced over in Wufei's direction. "I take it that the evening went well?"  
  
Wufei grinned, a habit he picked up over the past couple of years in constant contact with Maxwell. "She said yes!" Suddenly his face turned serious, taking in Duo's sparkling violet eyes and huge smile with solemn onyx orbs. "I'd like to ask something of you, Duo."  
  
Knowing that he was being serious, since those were the only times Wufei called him by his first name. "Anything you need, it's yours. You're not my best friend for nothing, you know."  
  
Wufei looked back on the close friendship they cultivated after Hilde had dumped Duo. He returned to Earth, which he loved, leaving L2 behind once and for all. "We would like to have a traditional Chinese ceremony, as well as a Western one. I would like your help in planning this next step in my and Jun Li's life together. I would also be honored if you would consent to be my best man."  
  
Duo just blinked for a minute, stunned, then threw his arms around his friend in a tight bear hug. "Oh shit! I'd love to help you in any way! I can't believe you trust me with something this important! This is going to be the best wedding ever, I promise! And you know that it will be, because Duo Maxwell does not lie!"  
  
Wufei tugged gently on his braid to get his best friend's effusive grip to lessen. "I trust you with my life, Duo, you know that. My marriage is part and parcel with that, so of course I would trust you with this. I know you're not the baka you show the general public, so don't act like it."  
  
Duo let go, nodding, then looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm late! Heero's gonna have my ass on a platter if I don't get in our office, like, five minutes ago! I'll catch you at lunch Wu-stud!" And with that said, a braided tornado made its way to the other side of the field agents' offices, ducking in a doorway just in time to receive a slightly less potent Yuy death glare.  
  
"I know, Heero, I know. I'm sorry I'm late, but guess what? Wu-snookums is getting married! Isn't that great? I'm so happy for him!"  
  
Heero nodded, his glare softening at the thought of his long-time friend's happiness. "Yes, it is. I'll pass on my congratulations later. Right now, we have a report to finish on those drug smugglers from L1."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunchtime found Wufei knocking on Heero and Duo's office door, like always. After receiving a curt "enter" from Heero, he walked in to Duo ruffling through a lot of printouts and Heero looking at him skeptically. Heero then rose and walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I hear congratulations are in order, Chang. I wish you good luck and good fortune in your upcoming marriage."  
  
"Thank you, Yuy." He then looked back over to Duo, taking in his slightly disheveled braid and the engrossed look on his face as he read through the papers in his hands. "What is he doing?"  
  
Heero smirked and released Wufei's shoulder. "You should know; it's your fault. He's researching traditional Chinese wedding customs, since he has to make sure you have the best wedding ever, as he puts it."  
  
Wufei groaned at this, which effectively brought Duo out of his focused reading. "Hey, Wu-man! I found this great site called ChinaBridal.com, it's got lots of info I need so I know what to do and what not to do in this thing. I never realized how much I didn't know about your culture. It's really cool!"  
  
Shaking his head, Wufei just smiled at his best friend. "Well, even with your fascination of Asian cultures, I didn't exactly think that wedding customs were something that you had previously looked into."  
  
This statement was certainly true. Duo's entire apartment was a fusion of East meets West, introspective haiku's and artwork hanging alongside decorative swords, a jade Buddha and lucky cat statues alongside photos of the pilots and an old bible on the mantle below a Renaissance-styled crucifix that hung on the wall. Western furniture was everywhere, but all the accents were Asian, like the hand-painted rice paper changing screen in his bedroom. He also became fascinated with Japanese, Chinese, and Thai food, even enrolling in a cooking course to enhance his skills.  
  
Duo grinned, blushing slightly. "Yeah, but I have to make sure this is perfect. It's not everyday that your best friend gets married!"  
  
"Well, why don't you leave that stuff behind for now, and let's grab some lunch? That new sushi place on Boulevard de la Paix finally opened. We could see if it lives up to either of your standards." Wufei added that last sentence with a small smirk, knowing how picky both Heero and Duo were about sushi.  
  
"Aa. Sounds fine to me, lets go." Heero then ushered the other two agents out of the office, closing the door behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three ex-Gundam pilots were led to a low table in the corner of the restaurant, removing their shoes before stepping up on the dais and kneeling on the provided cushions. They quickly perused the menu, and just ended up ordering a variety of different things as always. There were California rolls, Inari, spicy tekka maki, fugu for Heero (because only he was willing to risk death by sushi), dragon rolls, gyoza, a rainbow roll, and a caterpillar roll for Duo (who thought it looked cute). "Man, Wu, I can't believe you almost committed the ultimate sacrilege by ordering teppanyaki! It would have been an injustice for you to ignore our sushi tradition!" Duo's smile was huge, still caught up in the happiness he had for his friend's future, and even Heero's eyes glinted with mirth and contentment.  
  
"This is precisely why I was considering it, hoping that maybe Yuy would stop taking his life in his own hands by eating fugu. It would be truly ironic for you to have survived the wars and then keel over in a sushi restaurant due to poisoning."  
  
Heero merely snorted at this, as if the idea of a little blowfish killing him was absurd. "It tastes good. Besides, what's life without a little risk?"  
  
At this, Duo laughed out loud. "Not enough risk in your life, partner? I'm sure we could talk to Une about that, see about getting the more...interesting missions. At least it'll save you the money spent on fugu. It's damn expensive!"  
  
"Maxwell, you're the one who insisted on spending almost 200 credits on a fugu dinner for his birthday last year, why complain now?"  
  
Duo waved the comment away with a careless gesture. "That's different. If I can't splurge on my long-time friend and partner in celebration of his birthday, who else am I gonna spend my hard-earned money on? Certainly not the hordes of people attempting to climb into bed with me!"  
  
This statement was of course not entirely accurate, and did much to disguise Duo's deep-seated hurt at not being able to maintain a lasting relationship. After he came to Earth, realizing he preferred men to women, this kicked off a lot of soul-searching and exploration. There was plenty of interest, but he would only agree to date civilians, so his relationships were few and far between. They also tended to fall apart fairly early on, since he didn't open up to others easily despite his easy- going nature, and they could never understand his need to continue fighting, nor the violent night terrors that would rip him awake, shivering and sweating. He swore his reason for dating civilians lay in the fact that it would be awkward to date someone from Preventers, but Wufei knew the real reason was his deep-seated belief that it would be easier to hold onto someone and keep them alive if they weren't in high-risk surroundings. This of course led to a vicious cycle of failed relationships.  
  
Eager to change the flow of the conversation, Duo looked over to Wufei. "Oi, Wuffadelic, I read that the groom's family is who traditionally pays for the wedding. Guess I should get on the horn to Q-ball and Mr. T to see if they'd be able to help out monetarily or with a location, ne? We are your family after all." Heero nodded at this statement, the pair having already discussed it in their office before lunch.  
  
Faced with the joking yet sincere offer from his two friends, Wufei was momentarily speechless. "You never cease to amaze me, either of you, ever since our stay at the lovely Chateau OZ at the Lunar Base. Who knew back then that we'd end up here?"  
  
"I didn't, especially not back then; considering that Tsubarov cutting off the air supply nearly killed us. But we did go out in a blaze of glory with our new Gundams." Duo's eyes looked far away, remembering the prison stay that started him and Wufei's friendship, and cemented the one he and Heero had been tentatively building up. Popping the last dragon roll in his mouth, Duo sat back and patted his stomach, a contented smile on his face. "Mmm, that was good. It looks like we found ourselves another lunchtime hangout, boys."  
  
Heero nodded, "Aa. And it's close enough to HQ that we can walk."  
  
"That's our Heero, ever the sensible one."  
  
"Well it's either that or let my partner run around like a chicken with its head cut off." Wufei was forced to hold back a chuckle at this bland statement from Heero, which earned him a glare from Duo, who then proceeded to blow a raspberry in Heero's direction.  
  
After indicating to the waitress that they wanted the check, Wufei cut in before the verbal battle could progress any further. "Children! Don't make me give you a time out, or better yet, I can tell Big Bad Mama Une and let her deal with it."  
  
Duo pouted, with a smile trying to tug the ends of his mouth upwards. "No Daddy Wu-kins, we'll be good, wight Heewo?"  
  
Heero just rolled his eyes and uttered a soft "baka" under his breath, which had become more affectionate than condescending over the years.  
  
The trio bickered over whose turn it was to pay for lunch, each trying to grab the bill from the other. Duo finally was the triumphant one to hand his credit card over to the waitress, sticking his tongue out at the other two while he was at it. After signing the receipt, the ex-pilots returned to the repetitiveness that is paperwork.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next week, Duo spent all his free time engrossed in printouts and books on Chinese culture and wedding practices, or surfing the internet for more sources of information. He filled page after page with notes on the different customs and how to integrate the Western ceremony into the traditional practices that would be upheld.  
  
Sitting down on his couch, surrounded by research materials and notes, a glass of red wine in his hand, Duo looked back on the end of his and Hilde's relationship. She had started talking about them taking the next step in their commitment to one another, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
~*Flashback*~ December, A.C. 198 They had had another fight, it seemed to be the only thing they did nowadays. Duo found it harder and harder to cling to the reasons why he had gotten involved with Hilde after the war ended. It had seemed like the right thing at the time, they were good friends and he liked her, and she certainly seemed to love him. He also wanted to finally be able to stay in one place, and lead a normal life for the first time.  
  
But now all that was going to hell in a hand basket. Hilde wanted them to get married, or at least get engaged, to prove that their relationship was going somewhere. Yet for some reason, Duo just could not take that next step. He had been growing restless for the past year, feeling useless and unchallenged here at the scrap yard.  
  
When he had first come to Earth after stealing Deathscythe, he had never seen anything quite so beautiful. Growing up on an impoverished colony with too little water, too little plants, just too little anything, he had been in awe of the abundance of everything on Earth. He loved the unpredictability of the weather that you never got on a colony because of the pre-set weather controls. Now he wondered why he ever went back to space, and back to L2, which had all his darkest memories tied to it.  
  
He also missed his fellow pilots. Hilde had gotten the notion into her head that if he didn't see them very often, then he would be able to put his fighting behind him. This of course had the opposite effect, making him lonely for the only four people on the Earth and colonies who could truly understand him, and all they had been through. Even Hilde couldn't come close, and she had been involved in the war as well, risking her life to get them the information on Libra.  
  
Duo looked back over at Hilde, whose cheeks were flushed with anger, her blue eyes sparkling. He observed rather detachedly that she looked very pretty like that, yet there was not a hint of attraction there. He just didn't understand it, he had tried so hard for the past couple of years to feel more for her, but it just didn't work. Now it seemed that the rift between them was irreparable.  
  
"Fine, Duo! I just can't take this anymore! It's not working out between us, and if we keep trying it'll just ruin any chance we'll have at retaining our friendship. I think it would be best if we just parted ways here. We both need to figure out what it is we really want with our lives."  
  
Duo just nodded in reply, a sad look in his amethyst eyes. "I'm sorry, Hilde. I did try, you know I did. And I do care for you, but not nearly as much as you deserve. You'll always be a friend, no matter what." With that said, he walked out of the living room to pack his things. ~*End Flashback*~  
  
Draining his wineglass, Duo set it aside and stretched. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall of the living room, Duo realized it had gotten very late while he was lost in memories. 'Time to get some sleep, or I'll be useless to Heero on our mission tomorrow.'  
  
Wandering into his bedroom, Duo stripped off his uniform until he was clad only in boxers. Sliding under the covers of his lonely bed, he was soon claimed by the realm of dreams. 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Bai Tou Xie Lao: A Chinese Wedding Story Author: Alexis – mezzomonkey@earthlink.net Pairings: eventual 1+2+1/1x2x1; 5xOFC; 3x4x3; past 2xH; past 1xR Rating: let's say R for now, and perhaps NC-17 later on Warnings: shounen ai/yaoi; het; sap; fluff; angst of the romantic variety; language Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and you people already know that! I do own this story, but the original idea is one of Sharon's delightful plot bunnies! Thanks for letting me adopt the lil bugger! Notes: "Bai Tou Xie Lao" is a Chinese phrase that is said to congratulate newly married couples. It translates roughly to "may you two grow old together, and be each other's companion when your hair is white". I thought it was a beautiful sentiment, and really summed up not only Wufei's relationship, but also the one developing between Heero and Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Duo were leading a team of agents for an ESUN conference security detail. This time it was taking place on L4; they looked forward to visiting with Quatre and Trowa when they had some free time.  
  
There were delegations from each colony cluster, along with a few ESUN dignitaries, including Vice-Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian. The purpose of the conference was to discuss trade and tariffs on goods imported and exported by the colonies.  
  
The team of agents arrived 3 days before the representatives were due to scout out the location and establish all precautionary security measures, video feeds and patrol rotations with the hotel conference center security. Heero also made sure he was in contact with Relena's bodyguard, to relate all the information to him. He had trained the man after their breakup and him leaving her employ.  
  
~*Flashback*~ March, A.C. 199 Heero and Relena were in the sitting room having tea, before getting ready for a political dinner that evening. The only sounds in the room were the clinking of the teacups against their saucers. Finally with a sigh, Relena put down her cup and saucer, and looked Heero straight in the eye for the first time since the tea was poured.  
  
"This isn't working out, is it?" A small shake of the head is her answer. "No I suppose not, although I don't know what I expected. You're not comfortable here with me, and we are just too different to work this out. Perhaps we should have seen this coming a while back."  
  
At this, Heero set down his own cup, and looked at Relena solemnly. "We did what was expected of us, it just ended up being the wrong thing for us. There is no fault in our trying. I still look on you as one of the few people whom I am close with. I hope we can retain that." ~*End Flashback*~  
  
They had been able to keep their friendship strong, and it grew outside of the shadow of their strained relationship. He found her a new bodyguard, one whom he thought capable of filling his shoes, insomuch as her protection was concerned. He was also happy when the man proposed and they were married the previous fall.  
  
Sean was a good man, one whom Heero thoroughly approved of, and he put a needed balance in Relena's life. He helped to keep her grounded, away from the sycophantic, back-stabbing community that was the political and aristocratic circles she often traveled in.  
  
Heero was broken out of his reverie by his partner. "Oi, Heero, you done here? We should get going soon, so that we're not late going over to see Q and Tro."  
  
He just nodded and grabbed his jacket. "Aa lets go. I'm driving." This of course caused much whining from Duo. "Come on, Heero! You never let me drive! Just because I like to go a little fast, doesn't mean I'm reckless."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Heero felt the edges of his lips quirking upwards into a small smile. "Fine, Duo. But remember, it's a car, not a Gundam. They're not meant to withstand several G's of force." Duo just grinned at this, and threw his arm around his partner's shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two ex-pilots pulled up to a large mansion, and they were, remarkably enough, in one piece. Duo hopped out of the car first, with Heero just behind him, excited on seeing their old friends. Before they could even ring the bell, the door was thrown open by an over-enthusiastic blonde blur, which launched itself straight into Duo's arms. Duo laughed and spun his armful around before setting it down. "Now Quatre, I'd like to live to see Wufei's wedding, and that won't happen if Trowa kills me!"  
  
Standing next to Quatre, Duo was still irked at the fact that he ended up the shortest of the group, measuring in at a whopping 5'4". Years of malnutrition were the main cause of that, and he was lucky to gain the extra three inches since the start of the first war. Heero and Quatre weren't that much taller, both at around 5'6". Wufei ended up at a nice 5'9"; Trowa on the other hand, lucked out and stayed the tallest of the group at 6' even.  
  
Trowa, who was watching from the doorway, just smiled at his boyfriend's antics with their friends. Heero, in an attempt to avoid getting glomped by the exuberant Arabian, walked over to Trowa and greeted him with a handshake and a small smile. The other pair of pilots came up and while Duo embraced Trowa, Heero got his glomp from Quatre.  
  
"Well, guys, come in! We haven't seen you in a couple of months now. How have you both been doing?"  
  
Duo grinned at their blonde friend's eagerness, feeling the same need to reconnect with the people who were the only family he had and the greatest friends he could have ever hoped for. "Eh, you know how it is, missions and paperwork, along with making sure that our two Asian friends don't end up taking up residence over at HQ. That, and Wufei's wedding, of course."  
  
Trowa nodded, while Heero glared slightly. "But what about you, Duo? Are you still seeing Rick?" inquired Quatre.  
  
Duo shook his head and pasted a slightly less cheerful smile on his face. "Nah, but that's alright. It just wasn't meant to be, he couldn't understand me and why I live my life the way I do. That and he didn't like all my Asian cooking! But don't worry about me; I'm sure Mr. Right will come along. Not everyone can be as lucky as you and T-man."  
  
Quatre and Trowa exchanged a look and a smile, all the while leading their friends to the dining room. The four ex-pilots sat down and were served a meal of chicken Florentine over pasta.  
  
In an effort to turn the conversation away from his personal life, Duo brought up his newest favorite subject. "So I was brainstorming ideas for Fei's wedding, and since he and Jun Li aren't religious, leastways not as far as Christianity is concerned, that we should have the Western ceremony wherever we have the reception, and just have a Justice of the Peace or a clergyman come to perform the ceremony. What do you think?"  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa and received a nod before he started speaking. "Duo, I've been meaning to discuss that with you. Trowa and I were thinking that if Wufei and Jun Li weren't against the idea, the ceremony and reception could take place at our estate in Brussels. There's plenty of room there, and we only use it when we're on Earth."  
  
Duo's amethyst eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That's a great idea! I didn't even think about that. Wow that will make things so much easier. I'll talk to them both as soon as we get back home, and see if they like the idea. That is so awesome of you both though, thanks!"  
  
Heero decided to jump into the conversation at this point. "Trowa how is that new acrobatic troupe that you started coming along?"  
  
Trowa's emerald eyes lit up at the mention of his pet project. "It's coming along wonderfully. As you know, it's based on the old pre-colony acrobatic group, Cirque du Soleil [1], except I named it Cirque d'Espace. There are lots of performance pieces that are just plain acrobatics, but we're also experimenting with bits performed in zero-G, or in fluctuating gravity depending on the cues in the music. Once we have all the kinks worked out, I think it will be a big hit."  
  
Quatre then interjected, his whole countenance glowing with pride, "Trowa has done the majority of the choreography for everything, and has been experimenting with the zero-G for a while now. It's beautiful to watch."  
  
"Man, I'm jealous. I love zero-G, it's so much fun! That's gotta be one of the things I miss most, now that I'm living dirtside. I don't get to pilot and I don't get any zero-G time." Duo finished this statement with a small pout, even though his eyes were sparkling with hidden laughter.  
  
Heero nodded in agreement, "I think that's something that we all miss. There's nothing else quite like it; the rush, the freedom of freefall. I don't know if that's something you ever stop missing after experiencing it."  
  
The others all made sounds of agreement, and then allowed the conversation to drift into more mundane subjects like the security detail the two Preventers were currently on, the latest goings-on at WEI [2] and other such things. When it was finally time for the four friends to part, they all embraced again, Duo promising to call as soon as he had a definite answer from Wufei.  
  
Heero and Duo made their way to the Preventers vehicle that they were using while on L4, and Duo handed the keys off to Heero so he could drive. "I'm feeling magnanimous, so I'll let you take us back to the hotel. Sound like a plan, my man?"  
  
Heero just slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, while Duo got in on the passenger's side and reclined the chair. "Man, Heero, I don't know how you can be comfortable with the chair up like that. If I'm not driving, I like to be able to lean back a bit and take advantage of it and relax."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Heero snorted at this. "Duo, with you driving, it is anything but relaxing. That is, unless you consider doubling the legal speed limit to be relaxing." Duo knew that he was joking, but he still shot the Japanese man an indignant look.  
  
After a few minutes of silence between them, Duo looked over to his partner and grinned. "Hey Heero, a few years ago, I never would have thought that I'd be where I am right now. After the thing with Mariemaia, I thought I wanted to put all this behind me and be a civilian. That certainly didn't work out the way I thought it would. But now that I think about it, I wouldn't trade this for the world. Before I came back to Earth, I just felt so redundant and useless and just plain bored, and this was exactly what I needed."  
  
Heero nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Aa, I know what you mean. I thought it would be great to not have to fight ever again, but all those endless political functions took their toll on me. It was stifling; being Relena's bodyguard just did not make me feel like I was doing my part to ensure the safety of the peace we fought so hard for, sacrificing our blood and sweat to forge a new world. I needed to do more. I was so restless, and I wasn't being true to myself and the lesson I was given to live by."  
  
Giving Heero a thoughtful look, Duo continued their introspective thread of conversation. "You're right. You changed; we all did. We've all learned to put the life of a soldier behind us, while still keeping true to our ideals and the reasons we fought a war almost single-handedly. Coming to Earth and joining Preventers was one of the best decisions I ever made. We all needed it; you, me and Wufei.  
  
"Just look how much we've all changed. Wufei can finally let Meilan rest in peace and has learned to let go of his anger and self-doubt. Jun Li was part of that, but I really think that we were too. And look at you! You've come so far from the guy I met on the docks about to kill Relena- sama. I know we weren't really friends during the first war, and barely so during the second, but we were damn good partners. Now we're both, and I'm really happy about that.  
  
"Ya know that was one of the things I was worried about when I joined Preventers. Wufei is partners with Sally, but even so, he and I never worked well together, despite our friendship. I wasn't sure I would be able to trust a stranger at my back as much as I trusted you during the war. Then -poof- there you were joining up, and I didn't have to worry about that anymore."  
  
"Duo, I don't know if I would have signed up with Preventers if you hadn't already joined, or if I couldn't talk you into signing up with me. You're the only person on the Earth Sphere or in the Colonies that I can trust at my back implicitly."  
  
"Aw, man, you're gonna make me blush! This conversation is getting way too sappy; I'll have cavities if we keep this up much longer! Though honestly, I'm glad you're around, buddy. It's been a long road for all of us, but as long as we stick together, we'll never fall under fire."  
  
By this time the pair had reached their hotel, so Heero parked the car and they made their way to their rooms, and said goodnight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was back in his hotel room, and had already changed into a tank top and a pair of long basketball shorts. He then flopped down on the bed, right arm flung up above his head, the left resting on his stomach.  
  
The talk he had just had with Duo had stirred up a lot of memories, and he reflected back on the last seven years of his life. He had come to Earth as a human automaton, living only for the words "ninmu kanryou". At the first hint of failure, he looked towards the option of self-destruction.  
  
He had certainly proved that well-enough after meeting Duo. Both he and his Gundam were seen, and he was captured (thanks to Relena calling an ambulance). Duo released him from the Alliance medical building, but without Relena's timely shout, he never would have pulled the cord to release his parachute.  
  
He had thought that Relena was the key to him living a life after the war, the way to discover that he was more than just a weapon, but he was wrong. While he was with her he only felt the awkwardness of not belonging in her world, and he remained locked within himself.  
  
Joining Preventers, and being around Duo and Wufei all the time helped bring the humanity that was hidden deep inside out to the forefront. He learned to live, rather than just exist. Hindsight, they say, is 20/20, and it makes you see things that you never could have in the moment of its occurrence.  
  
After he met Duo, they had been staying at a school together, waiting for the opportunity to strike at an OZ base. Seeing how Duo interacted with the other students brought home just how cut off he was from everyone, and he resented the fact that Duo brought this harsh truth to light. In reality, it was Duo's zest for life and extended hand of friendship that started the chinks in the Perfect Soldier's training.  
  
He owed the person he was today to all of the other pilots, but the greatest credit belonged to his long-time partner. He was happy with his life and where it was going, even if there was still something missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo closed the door to his suite with a sigh, and started stripping down to his boxers as he made his way across the room. He then sat down in one of the torture devices obligatory to hotel rooms, otherwise known as an armchair.  
  
Always one to feel melancholy after visiting Quatre and Trowa, for some reason this time was worse. Duo supposed it was just due to the fact that he had been feeling exceptionally lonely lately, now that he was doing all this wedding research.  
  
The Golden Pair, as Duo so fondly called them, had both fallen for each other early on in the first war, although they didn't get together until it ended. Trowa tried to split his time between Quatre and the circus, but a little after the Mariemaia insurrection, they couldn't bear to spend so much time apart, and had been inseparable ever since.  
  
Duo dubbed them the Golden Pair, because they were the perfect couple in his eyes. They were insanely happy, rarely disagreed, and the simple fact that they were lucky enough to find their soul mate in the middle of a war. Duo knew he sure as hell wasn't having any luck in that department.  
  
The worst thing about his lack of a successful love life, was the fact that he believed, no knew that he met the person who he should be with. Unfortunately there were a few problems with that: a) He didn't know if the person was interested in men, b) he didn't know if the person was interested in HIM, c) it would be breaking his "only date civilians" promise he made himself, and d) it was Heero fucking Yuy.  
  
Duo found it amazing that ever since the breakup with Relena, Heero hadn't dated anyone else, and never made any statements as to what his sexual preferences were. He knew that Heero had wanted to get his shit together before trying another relationship, but it had been three years already, and he hadn't seemed interested in anyone!  
  
The first sparks of attraction were there during the wars, but Duo pushed them away because there was no time for something like that in such circumstances, and then he was with Hilde. After returning to Earth, he made a promise to himself to not get involved with anyone from work, because dating civilians would be better for his peace of mind. That was all well and good, until Heero Yuy walked back into his life, that is.  
  
Watching the man he was meant to be slowly emerge from the hard casing that was his training, that was the catalyst that brought Duo from "I can trust him with my life and he's damn freakin' gorgeous" to "I want him to BE my life, and he's still damn freakin' gorgeous". Tonight's little girly gab- fest just reminded him how deep those feelings ran, since he was constantly suppressing them in favor of friendship and partnership. He knew it wouldn't be easy to keep those feelings down where they belong, but then again, when had Duo Maxwell's life ever been easy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Cirque du Soleil – translated from French means "Circus of the Sun" (therefore Trowa's is "Circus of Space"). It's this awesome acrobatic type show with kickass costumes and makeup and all sorts of tricks and stuff...a must-see if you have the opportunity (they perform at Disney World too)  
  
[2] WEI – Winner Enterprises, Inc. (my uber-fantastic beta, Hana-chan, thought I should note that) 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Bai Tou Xie Lao: A Chinese Wedding Story Author: Alexis – mezzomonkey@earthlink.net Pairings: eventual 1+2+1/1x2x1; 5xOFC; 3x4x3; past 2xH; past 1xR Rating: let's say R for now, and perhaps NC-17 later on Warnings: shounen ai/yaoi; het; sap; fluff; angst of the romantic variety; language Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and you people already know that! I do own this story, but the original idea is one of Sharon's delightful plot bunnies! Thanks for letting me adopt the lil bugger! Notes: "Bai Tou Xie Lao" is a Chinese phrase that is said to congratulate newly married couples. It translates roughly to "may you two grow old together, and be each other's companion when your hair is white". I thought it was a beautiful sentiment, and really summed up not only Wufei's relationship, but also the one developing between Heero and Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo leaned back against the door of his apartment, having just gotten home from one of the most mind-numbingly boring assignments he had ever been on. There were no assassination attempts, no bomb threats, and heck, there weren't even really any arguments between the different politicians. Just a lot of hoity-toity talk about trade and tariffs and whatnot.  
  
The highlights of the trip was having dinner with Quatre and Trowa, and getting to see Relena and her husband Sean. The last time Duo had seen the couple was at their wedding last year, and it was nice to see that they were still happy and nauseatingly in love. The two could give Q and Tro a run for their money in the sappiness department. But even though Duo now had to schedule an appointment with his dentist after seeing the two couples in the same week, he was happy for his friends.  
  
Sparing a glance at the clock and seeing that it wasn't too late, he made his way over to the vid phone in the kitchen, dialing up Wufei.  
  
"Chang."  
  
"Wu-fantastic! How are you doing man?"  
  
"Fine, Maxwell, you look hyper. I'm guessing your mission was quite uneventful?"  
  
"You said it! It was worse than watching paint dry, and it took forever! But I did get to see Q-Diddy and Tro-Daddy."  
  
"I trust that they are well, especially after having to deal with a braided tornado."  
  
"Oi! I resemble that remark!"  
  
"That would explain why I said it." Wufei now started smirking at this point.  
  
Duo pouted to show his displeasure with his best friend. "Ha, for that, I'm going to make you wait for the good news. Are you and Jun Li doing anything tomorrow night?"  
  
"Not that I am aware of, why?"  
  
"I want you two to come over for dinner, I have some things I thought I'd discuss with you both about the wedding, and I haven't seen your beautiful bride-to-be in a while. There's still time for me to talk her out of marrying you and choose me instead."  
  
Wufei laughed outright at this, saying, "You'd be rather disappointed; you know that she's lacking certain endowments that you want."  
  
Duo waggled his eyebrows, grinning. "We could always have a wild and wacky threesome! Whaddya say?"  
  
"I'd say I'm the wrong Asian for you."  
  
"Pfttt! You shush about that, I never should have confided in you, you don't let me have any peace. You know I won't go there, so you might as well drop it."  
  
"I still don't understand your thinking on that, but I'll let it go for now. You should get some sleep though, it's getting late. Jun Li and I will see you tomorrow for dinner."  
  
"Great, thanks. Thai sound good? I haven't had it in forever!"  
  
Wufei nodded, "Sure. See you tomorrow, Chang out."  
  
The display of the vid screen went to black, and Duo terminated the call on his end with a sigh. It seemed that lately everywhere he turned was a reminder of Heero. Quatre kept shooting glances at him over dinner, which of course he avoided expertly, since he knew what the blonde empathy was trying to get at. Then there was the little heart-to-heart in the car with Heero, and his very unnerving introspection in his hotel room, and now this thing with Wufei.  
  
Duo just couldn't understand why everyone else couldn't accept the fact that he and Heero were friends, and nothing was going to change that. Certainly the fact that he lo...has feelings for him didn't mean he'd act upon those feelings. Especially in the line of work they were in. The last thing he needed was to bring the Maxwell curse down on Heero. Then he'd be out a friend, lover, and partner. And the fault would only lie on him, in more ways than one. Not only would it be due to the fact that all the people he loved died, but also that since they were partners at Preventers, anything that happened to Heero would be, at least indirectly, due to some mistake on his part, or the fact that he hadn't been there in time to help his partner. He just couldn't take those risks, Heero meant too much to chance that on his feelings.  
  
Duo rubbed his temples. "Man, this is getting me nowhere besides in circles. Might as well call it a night." He then went into his bedroom, stripped off his clothes, and crawled into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Duo was running around trying to do a million things at once. First, he cleaned the apartment and did his laundry since he had been away. That was an adventure in itself, considering that every time he went to the basement of his apartment complex to wash his clothes, somehow the sock gremlins ate about half of his socks, never to be seen again.  
  
Next he went to Wegmans [1] to get his food shopping done, since he was down to the bare necessities. This was his second favorite place to go shopping; it was like the amusement park of supermarkets. Anything you needed, you could find. They even stocked truffles that went for hundreds of credits a pound. And although they had a great international foods section, he still needed to stop by the oriental food mart that was a block from his apartment to get the rest of his culinary needs.  
  
Now he was finally at his favorite place to go shopping: Minako's. Shindou Minako came to Brussels from Japan over twenty years ago and opened up her store with her husband, Nori. Duo had been coming there regularly for the past three years, and they knew him by name.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Minako-san! Hisashiburi desu. [2]"  
  
"Hisashiburi, Duo-kun. And where have you been?"  
  
"Gomen ne, I was on L4, bored out of my mind! Can you believe that there was a whole group of politicians from the Earth and Colonies, and nothing happened? No threats, no daring rescues, not even a paper cut! If Heero wasn't there to keep me sane, I probably would have strangled myself with my braid." While saying this, Duo wandered over to the display of pocky and grabbed a box of strawberry [3], opening it and putting a stick in his mouth to suck on while getting the rest of his groceries.  
  
Minako just rolled her eyes, much like an indulgent parent with their child. "Making something special tonight, Duo-kun?"  
  
Duo nodded while grabbing a package of glass noodles. "Yep, Wufei and Jun Li are coming for dinner, and I'm cooking Thai. I'm thinking yam wunsen [4], gai pad meg mamuang [5], and khao niau muul [6] for dessert. Whaddya think?"  
  
"I think it will be delicious, just like everything else you make. I still haven't forgiven Nori for saying your cooking was better than mine."  
  
Duo just laughed while grabbing bottles of fish sauce and oyster sauce. "But you still love me, right? What would I do without my adopted 'kaasan Minako? I'd be a poor, pathetic little Duo!" He then stared at a can of coconut milk, an intent expression on his face, before grabbing a couple. "Do you think I should serve peaches or strawberries? I can't decide."  
  
"Ano...I'd say peaches. They are delicious with that dish. You're forgetting the sesame oil again, Duo-kun." She then walked over to the aforementioned bottle and grabbed it for him.  
  
Duo, taking the bottle of the oft-forgotten oil, kissed her on the cheek. "I always do that! See, I really would be helpless without you! Or at least, I'd have some guests who think that my yam wunsen tastes pretty odd."  
  
The older woman merely laughed and started ringing up his purchases, while Duo wandered back to the pocky and grabbed a few more boxes of strawberry and chocolate, but none of that nasty Men's pocky. He liked his pocky girly and good-tasting thank you very much.  
  
After paying for his groceries, he grabbed the bags, and waved goodbye. "Arigato, Minako-san. Ja ne!"  
  
Duo then piled his bags in the trunk of his Volkswagen GTI along with the rest of his groceries, and drove back to his apartment complex.  
  
Finally staggering in his front door, weighed down by at least a score of bags, Duo stumbled into the kitchen to start putting away the groceries. After finishing that task, he noted that it was a little after two o'clock, and Wufei and Jun Li wouldn't get there till around six.  
  
With a mischievous grin, Duo made the rounds of the apartment, making sure all the blinds were closed, popped in a CD with music from the anime, Gravitation, stripped down to his boxers and unraveled his braid.  
  
Duo then danced around his kitchen, making dinner preparations while singing along to the music of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. It was while he was singing "Predilection" that the vid phone rang. Dancing over to the unit in the kitchen, Duo pressed the receive button, still singing. "Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto; don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii; one more night kusuka ni kizutsuita; kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni. [7]"  
  
The first thing Heero saw when the vid stream picked up on his end was a mass of chestnut hair that was...singing? In Japanese? It of course couldn't be anyone but Duo with that much hair in that particular shade of chestnut, but Heero was caught slightly off-guard. In the seven years that he had known Duo, he had never seen the man with his hair down. The thing could have been falling out of its braid entirely, and he would only take it down in private. He finally cleared his throat and called out to get his friend's attention. "Duo?"  
  
Duo immediately whipped around at the sound of Heero's voice, a blush darkening his cheeks. Shit! I look like a complete idiot! "Oh hey, Heero! Sorry about that, just trying to throw things together for dinner later and listening to some music. What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to let you know that I finally got those Inuyasha DVDs that I ordered. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by tonight and watch them."  
  
Duo groaned loudly, running a hand through his hair. "Man, I'd love to, but 'Fei and Jun Li are coming by for dinner tonight. Hey, why don't you come to dinner too and bring the DVDs with you? I'm making Thai!"  
  
Heero weighed his options carefully. He could either stay home by himself suffering his own cooking, or he could go to Duo's and have an enjoyable evening with friends, and dinner that wouldn't give him food poisoning. Hmm, tough choice. "When should I be there?"  
  
"Well, the lovebirds should be here by six, so any time before then is fine. See ya then Heero!"  
  
The call disconnected and Heero was still standing there, staring at his blank screen. For some reason, the lyrics to the song Duo was singing stuck in his head, bringing back memories of the first time the pair had met. His hand moved absently to touch the scar on his upper arm from the bullet wound Deathscythe's pilot had given him. Hmm, even if a scar remains...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When five thirty rolled around, Duo was bustling around setting the table, and digging around for the nice set of chopsticks and rests that were a gift from Heero for last Christmas, along with a sushi-making set. It was the first time since receiving them that he'd had company over for anything other than an informal dinner.  
  
Finally he found them in the back of the silverware drawer of the hutch he kept the good dishes in. "Well, that was logical of me. Why didn't I look there first?" As he was setting out the chopsticks on the table, the doorbell rang. Duo ran over to the front door, his fresh braid already having flyaways trailing behind him.  
  
On the other side of the door was Heero, dressed in a pair of khakis and a white oxford shirt opened at the collar. "Come on in man, I spy those DVDs! Can't wait to see what's up with that Bankotsu dude. He's got a braid like me!" [8]  
  
Heero stepped inside and immediately removed his shoes. For some reason he never understood, Duo had insisted on having white carpets. So they were all extra careful about making messes whenever they were at Duo's. Thankfully, the dining room had hard wood floors, and the kitchen was tile.  
  
Duo went back into the kitchen, chattering on about Inuyasha while putting the finishing touches on dinner. The doorbell rang again, and Duo stuck his head out of the kitchen, and giving Heero a big smile. "Do me a favor and get that? Dinner is almost ready."  
  
Heero just shrugged and went to get the door. He let in Wufei, who was casually nice in navy slacks and a pale yellow polo shirt, and Jun Li. She was about the same height as Heero (much to Duo's consternation) and her long, straight hair was down tonight. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt and a red silk shirt with cap sleeves and a Mandarin collar.  
  
Duo finally emerged from the kitchen and whistled loudly. "Whoo hoo, come give daddy Duo some sugar!" When Wufei came over to Duo and planted a kiss on his cheek, everyone laughed while Duo sputtered. He recovered quickly though and winked at his friend. "Does this mean that you rethought my offer on a threesome?"  
  
Wufei ran a hand through his hair, worn down more often then not, and groaned. "Maxwell, you are going to be the death of me one day."  
  
"Just as long as it's after the wedding, its fine with me!" chipped in his fiancée.  
  
"Woman, now I see where your loyalties lie! With my insurance policy!"  
  
Winking at her husband to be, Jun Li wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why else do you think I wanted to marry a Preventer?"  
  
"Hey," Duo whined. "Couldn't you have picked the one with more hair and who is a better cook?"  
  
Heero snorted at his partner's antics. "You would have been disappointed with her...assets."  
  
Everyone else laughed while Duo pouted. "You're right, but we would have made some beautiful half-Asian babies! Her hair and my eyes, now there's a heartbreaker in the making. But anyway, let's eat! I'm starved!" Duo then led them all into the dining room and served dinner.  
  
They spent the meal exchanging small talk, with the engaged couple trying to figure out the surprise Duo had for them. This caused Heero and Duo to shoot each other amused glances all through dinner. Finally, when Duo brought out dessert, he decided to enlighten his friends.  
  
"Okay, so I know that neither of you are religious in the Western sense, but still want the ceremony, correct?" Nods were his reply. "Well, I was thinking, we don't necessarily need to have the ceremony at a church; it could be wherever we decide to have the wedding banquet. So what do you think about...Quatre and Trowa's Brussels estate? They asked while we were on L4, and I told them I'd talk it over with you both and see what you think."  
  
Wufei and Jun Li looked at each other, doing that couple thing where all they need to communicate is their eyes, and then smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, there will be plenty of room for all the guests, and the grounds are beautiful. Wufei and I would love to have our wedding there."  
  
"Great!" Duo was so excited he was practically bouncing in his chair, and totally ignoring his khao niau muul for once. "So, have you decided on the date?"  
  
"We've narrowed it down to one of two days. As you probably now know, its best luck to have the ceremony on an even day, or on a day with nine's in it. September 9th is a Saturday this year, so it will either be that, or August 4th." Wufei rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It won't be as big of a deal worrying about the date since we'll be having the ceremony and reception at Quatre and Trowa's. Maybe we should go for the 9th. It's a very lucky day."  
  
Jun Li smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful! I was just afraid that anywhere we wanted to book space at would be full. This is going to be perfect!" She then got up and rounded the table, throwing her arms around Duo and giving him a huge hug, and then giving Heero the same treatment. "My 'Fei has been so lucky to have found a family with the four of you. And I was lucky enough to gain four big brothers as well as the love of my life." This was said with a soft smile directed at Wufei.  
  
Duo immediately grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and pretended to be speaking to someone. "Yes, hello? I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Sheehan." Pause. "Yes, well, I seem to have spontaneously gotten cavities from a plethora of sap in my dining room." Pause. "Perfect, tomorrow at 2:00 is fine with me. Thank you!" This of course earned him a swat on the back of his head from Jun Li.  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Duo grinned, unrepentant. "Aw, you all know I love you. Why else would I be showing off my culinary skills to you all, instead of the next headliner of my remarkably uneventful love life?"  
  
Wufei frowned at yet another of Duo's self deprecating remarks. "Duo, perhaps you should - "  
  
He never got to finish his thought because Duo gave him a look that immediately cut off his train of thought. "You know I'd much rather be here with you all, then having to deal with some idiot who doesn't understand me. But honestly, enough of this! We have wedding plans we could be going over, or there's always the Inuyasha DVDs that Heero brought over."  
  
Heero mulled over what Duo had said about his relationships, and he was frankly worried. The braided American wasn't one to be alone, yet none of his relationships ever panned out. Heero understood Duo's reasoning behind dating civilians, but they would never understand the things they went through as soldiers, and their need to defend the peace they fought so hard for. Duo is very attractive, Heero thought. I've heard more than a few of the agents at HQ mentioning their interest in him. Perhaps I can make him see that he should consider someone from there. With this personal mission in mind, Heero turned his attention back to his friends, who were now discussing possible caterers for the wedding, and smiled. Ninmu ryoukai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Wegmans is real, and it's the best grocery store ever. Yes I know they wouldn't be in Brussels, but indulge me! [2] Basically means "Hello Minako! Long time no see." [3] I'm imposing my partiality to strawberry pocky on my story...mmm, pocky! [4] yam wunsen – glass noodle salad [5] gai pad meg mamuang – chicken with cashews [6] khao niau muul – sticky rice with fruit [7] can't get enough, it's more than words; don't let me down, I want it to be revealed; one more night, even if a scar remains; the eyes you look into were the first you saw. [8] kinda off-topic, but if you've seen Bankotsu from Inuyasha, I say he's a mix of Sanosuke from Ruroni Kenshin and Duo. He's got a long-ass braid, black hair, a cross on his forehead and this big sword thingie like Sano. Am I right? 


	4. chapter 4

Title: Bai Tou Xie Lao: A Chinese Wedding Story Author: Alexis – mezzomonkey@earthlink.net Pairings: eventual 1+2+1/1x2x1; 5xOFC; 3x4x3; past 2xH; past 1xR Rating: let's say R for now, and perhaps NC-17 later on Warnings: shounen ai/yaoi; het; sap; fluff; angst of the romantic variety; language Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and you people already know that! I do own this story, but the original idea is one of Sharon's delightful plot bunnies! Thanks for letting me adopt the lil bugger! Notes: "Bai Tou Xie Lao" is a Chinese phrase that is said to congratulate newly married couples. It translates roughly to "may you two grow old together, and be each other's companion when your hair is white". I thought it was a beautiful sentiment, and really summed up not only Wufei's relationship, but also the one developing between Heero and Duo. A/N: Don't kill me on this chapter, I promise it will get better...there needs to be a catalyst so that there's a happy ending right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei and Jun Li had just left Duo's apartment with promises to come by again next weekend. That left Heero there with an overly enthusiastic Duo. "Shall I put Inuyasha in the player now? Or would you rather call it a night?"  
  
Duo shook his head in reply. "Nah, I've been looking forward to this all evening. Want a beer?"  
  
Heero nodded while setting up the player, and then headed back over to the couch and settled down on the right side, which had come to be known as 'his' corner. He frequently found himself at Duo's, especially after missions. They'd hang out watching movies or something, and that's how Heero discovered not only a love of anime, but of dry British humor. He now owned the entire set of Monty Python's Flying Circus as well as all the movies.  
  
Climbing over the back of the couch, Duo handed one of the bottles in his hands to his Japanese partner. He then took a long swallow, and then grinned. "Ah, Mexican piss with a twist of lime [1]! Well, start it already!"  
  
Reaching down for the remote, which was actually closer to Duo than to him, Heero pressed play. They were then happily ensconced in feudal Japan for the next hour and a half.  
  
However, Heero seemed to be somewhat distracted by his new mission. He kept sneaking sidelong glances at his braided friend, taking an assessment of his physical attributes as well as his personality. He may not have grown much taller, but he's grown up. He's become a very handsome man, and he's a wonderful person. Loyal to a fault, dedicated to upholding the peace, and enjoyable to be around. I'd think that anyone who was able to get involved with him would grab on and not let go.  
  
Being thoroughly wrapped up in his own thoughts, Heero didn't realize when the credits ran on the last episode of the disc. Duo looked over and poked the silent man in the side. "Hey, you're thinking too hard. Did you even watch the disc?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, well, sort of. Just was thinking about some things."  
  
"Oh? Something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, more like something puzzling." Pause. "You should get a boyfriend."  
  
Duo almost spit his beer out at Heero's bluntness. "Eh, buddy, that'd be great and all, but it's not like I'm not trying to find someone. It's just that nothing ever lasts very wrong. No spark, no prolonged interest past attraction." He then shrugged, and grinned mischievously. "Are you offering to fill the position?"  
  
Heero snorted. "Quit kidding around, I mean it. Maybe if you dated someone from within Preventers it might be easier. They'd understand you much more than a civilian would."  
  
"Heero," Duo spoke in a long-suffering tone. "You know how I feel about that. I'm not about to fall in love with someone and then lose them because they were in the line of fire. I can't risk that happening again."  
  
"Aa. But things can happen to a civilian the same as someone who is involved in keeping the peace. The people who have stayed with you weren't the civilians, but the ones trained to fight for their lives and the lives of others." Noticing the mulish expression on Duo's face, Heero added, "You know I'm only saying this because you're unhappy. We're friends, isn't that what friends do? Wish for each other's happiness?"  
  
Sighing, Duo nodded. "I'll think about it, okay? It's getting late though, and we have to be at work tomorrow."  
  
Rising from the couch, Heero gathered his DVDs, and then gave Duo a small smile. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Of course, partner. You know that if I didn't show up, Une would eat me for breakfast!" He then saw Heero out the door with a grin and a wave, before locking up the apartment for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days passed in a blur of work, wedding plans, and thinking about Heero's suggestion. Duo admitted to his friend's logic, but it didn't make him any less scared to try. But ever since returning to HQ from his and Heero's latest mission, he noticed the admiring looks he got from some of the other agents. Before, he had never noticed, since he wasn't interested in starting anything with anyone from the office.  
  
Wufei, noticing that something was off with Duo, spoke with Heero, to see if he had any insight, since he spent a larger part of the day with the braided ex-pilot than Wufei did.  
  
"He and I had a talk, and he's considering the validity of my argument," was Heero's answer to Wufei's inquiry.  
  
"And just what was your talk in regards to? He has this strange look on his face, especially around some of the agents."  
  
"I just told him that the only people who have stayed in his life are the ones who know how to protect their own life, and that it might be better for him to date someone within Preventers, who can better understand him." Heero said this as if it should have been obvious.  
  
Wufei looked at Heero disbelievingly. You're saying that with one conversation, you were able to get him to consider something I've been trying to explain to him for two years?" When Heero just nodded, Wufei mumbled to himself, "Why not? This is Heero we're talking about here; of course he'd be able to get optimal results in minimal time."  
  
This of course made Wufei both happy and frustrated in turns. Happy that one hurdle with Duo was cleared, but frustrated because he and Heero were obviously at cross-purposes. Heero wanted Duo to find his happiness with one of the other agents, whereas Wufei wanted Duo to find his happiness with Heero. This was despite the fact that they didn't really know what Heero's sexual preference was. He hadn't dated since coming to work for Preventers, and it wasn't something that they discussed.  
  
He nodded to Heero and then went back to his office, in deep thought. Within moments of sitting down, there was a knock on his door, and then the head of one of the newer agents, whose name Wufei couldn't recall at the moment, poked his head in the door.  
  
"Agent Chang? May I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Wufei nodded his acquiescence and waved him in. The agent, whose name Wufei could still not remember, looked just shy of six feet tall, and had auburn hair, cropped short and clear green eyes. He was also visibly nervous, which Wufei took note of; wondering what could be the cause of it.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting your day on personal business, but I know you are friends with Duo Maxwell, and I hoped to ask you a question."  
  
Well, that certainly wasn't what Wufei was expecting to come out of – Atkins, that was his name! – Atkins' mouth when he started talking. Giving him a pointed look, which told the nervous agent to hurry up, the Chinese man sat back in his seat.  
  
"Well, I had heard that he didn't date anyone from the office, but he seemed to be different in the past few days, and I think he's interested, but I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself if I'm wrong. Do you think it would be a good idea to ask him out to dinner?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Wufei then spoke. "I don't think it will hurt anything if you ask, I can't confirm whether or not Duo will accept, but he may be amenable to the idea, from what I've gathered lately. Good luck, Atkins."  
  
Watching the other man leave, a small smile curved Wufei's lips. Well, he thought. At the very least, things should get rather interesting around here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the door to their office was knocked upon, Heero responded with a curt, "enter", and Duo looked up from the paperwork on his desk curiously. The door opened to reveal Mark Atkins, one of the newer agents, although he was still a few years older than the ex-pilots.  
  
Duo smiled warmly at the man, "Did you need something, Mark?"  
  
Shooting a wary look at Heero, he then returned the smile, and cleared his throat. "Agent Maxwell...er, Duo, that is...I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Upon hearing the invitation, Duo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Heero smirked, turning back to his computer.  
  
Scratching at the back of his head, Duo examined the man who just asked him out. He was handsome, in a pale sort of way, and was much taller than Duo, though he didn't know whether he liked that or not just yet. Looking back at Heero, he decided he might as well accept and see if it would be easier to date someone within Preventers. "That sounds great. Is 7:00 okay?"  
  
Mark nodded vigorously, and after getting Duo's phone number and address, he left the office rather absentmindedly, with a bit of a grin on his face.  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow at Duo, who was looking at him, as if to say I told you so. Duo just snorted and turned back to his work, ignoring his partner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Corona, of course! 


End file.
